my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Daring Do
Daring Do is an adventurous Pegasus, and author of the Daring Do book series. She also goes by the name A.K. Yearling. Physical Appearance Daring Do is very similar in appearance to Rainbow Dash. Her body color is somewhere between dark khaki and arylide yellow. Her manestyle is identical to Rainbow Dash's, and consists of six shades of grey that correspond to the six colors in Rainbow Dash's mane; this color combination is often referred to as a grayscale rainbow. Her eyes are raspberry red, with straight eyelashes, exactly the same as Rainbow Dash's. Her Cutie Mark is a compass rose, which probably represents a talent for exploration and a strong sense for adventure, as would befit her name. Daring's outfit consists of a dark olivine vest and a tan pith helmet with a dark olive band. While disguised as A.K. Yearling, she disguises her appearance with a purple shawl, a grey cloche and heavy red-framed spectacles. She also evidently hides that she is a Pegasus. Personality Daring Do is depicted as a very cunning, fierce, and determined explorer. She has been shown to be incredibly intelligent, using her wits to solve puzzles, pull off disguises, and escape many of Ahuizotl's death traps. However, it is revealed that she is a loner, often rejecting company and help whenever it is offered to her, as seen when she turns down Rainbow Dash's offers to help her. It is revealed that through all of the secrecy that comes with her dangerous adventures, Daring Do taught herself not to trust anyone at all, and that putting anyone in with her would just put themselves in danger - something she didn't want. Yet during the climax of her debut, she does open up a little after Lapis Lazuli rescues her from Ahuizotl's trap and asserts her friendship towards Daring, and she later admits that sometimes even she could use a little help. At the very end, Daring seems to have lost some of her introverted nature as she develops a bond with the Mane Six. History She makes her debut soon after the Mane Six intrude onto her private property, arriving home (as A.K. Yearling) with Rainbow Dash's intent to help her focus on her writing. Finding her home a mess, she searches for the Rings of Scorchero within one of the books, and after finding it, she's them confronted by three stallions, one by the name of Dr. Caballeron. She reveals herself as Daring Do, but has the ring stolen from her during the encounter. She does find him later that night, and uses a disguise in an attempt to buy off the ring from him, only to then be found by Ahuizotl. She manages to fight his cat henchmen, but gets distracted after Lapis Lazuli is captured, and as such she and Rainbow Dash are apprehended. She and Rainbow Dash are then placed in the Foretress of Talacon, restrained on a stone wall over a piranha pool. During her attempts to escape, she admits that she works alone because she doesn't want anypony else involved in the danger she puts herself in, saying as well she should've told her at the start. She and Rainbow are then saved by Lapis Lazuli, and they go off to stop Ahuizotl. She manages to escape with the others after stopping Ahuizotl's plans. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Ponies Category:Pegasi Category:Females Category:Equestrians